


Welcome to New York!

by its_dian



Series: Dian's Dreamnap Family AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babies, Bees, First Dates, First Kiss, Implied Mpreg, It's not what it looks like I swear, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), New York City, Nurses, Past Relationship(s), Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dian/pseuds/its_dian
Summary: Dream's just finished moving into his New York apartment when a baby in a box shows up on his doorstep, and as you can imagine, it's quite the shock.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dian's Dreamnap Family AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208372
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Welcome to New York!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting after rewatching the show 'Baby Daddy' (highly recommend btw) so let me know if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes!

He had only just gotten finished unpacking and setting everything into its place when it happens.

There’s a knock on his apartment door that stops as soon as it starts, so Clay pauses his music and goes to open it.

Being cautious, he slowly opens the door, and sitting there- or rather, laying- on his doormat was a baby in a box labelled ‘Fragile’. The baby had a tiny bee plushie and a note next to it, but when he looked around he saw no one.

Tentatively, he crouches down and picks up the note. 

And as he begins reading, he starts to understand.

_ “ Dear Clay, _

_ Surprise! That night we spent together nine months ago had some unexpected consequences. I didn’t mean to spring this on you so suddenly, but once I got word you had moved here to NYC I knew what I had to do. I’m not ready nor fit to raise a child yet, and he’s undeniably yours so you were the obvious go-to.  _

_ His name’s Toby, but he responds better to Tubbo (don’t ask why, I still don’t know) and he loves bees. Which I also can’t explain. He’s allergic to cherries, which we learned the hard way, so avoid those at all costs. I don’t know what he got from me, like whether he’s colorblind or not considering he’s only two weeks old, but he has my hair and your eyes, if that helps somehow. _

_ Once again, I’m sorry to drop this on you so suddenly, but I can only hope you’re able to understand. _

_ Good luck, _

_ George “ _

Shit.

This has to be some sort of cruel joke, right?

_ Right? _

As far as he knew George couldn’t conceive, and though the memory is blurry, he thought they used protection.

Well, obviously his memory is wrong, but still.

Sitting back onto the floor, he glances back and forth between the note and the baby, rereading it at least four times before sitting it back into the box and reaching his hand out. It hovers around the baby’s head for a moment, unsure, before he gently starts to pet it. There’s hardly any hair there, but it’s dark brown and very soft, just like George said.

Even thinking the name makes him sick to his stomach now, but he pushes that thought to the side. He can be upset with George later, right now he has to figure out what to do with the baby- his baby.

Tubbo.

He gently picks up the box, trying not to startle the infant, who giggles at the action.

He moves inside, kicking the door shut behind him, and sits the box down on the kitchen counter. He really doesn’t know what he’s doing, and it shows. 

Tubbo has a dark green onesie on, and is kicking his little legs in the air, chewing on the fingers of the hand that isn’t holding the bee.

Clay thinks about picking the baby up, but he looks comfortable enough and Clay has a call to make.

Telling the baby not to go anywhere (and then cringing internally because how would the baby even go anywhere?), he moves over to the couch and dials his mom’s number, holding it up to his ear as soon as the ringing starts.

She picks up fairly quickly, probably expecting a progress report about how moving from Florida to New York has been so far, but instead she gets a panicked-

“Mom?”

\- - -

And roughly a week later, Clay’s learned some stuff the hard way.

Like the fact that Tubbo only drinks milk when it’s warm, and refuses to drink it any other way. 

Yeah, that’s been fun to deal with.

He’s also learned that Tubbo really,  _ really _ likes bees. 

Like, they can’t leave the house and see a bee, whether living or stuffed, without Tubbo reaching for it.

It’s cute, but it’s slowly becoming a problem, because Clay really can’t help but spoil the baby.

In the week he’s been living with Clay, he’s already gotten two more onesies, a new set of pajamas, and another bee plushie.

The first two were needed, sure, but the plushie was totally impulse.

His mother did end up coming up two days after he made the call panicked and confused, and after a short lecture about safe sex, she helped him learn how to change diapers, mix formula, feed and burp the baby, and probably most handy of all, quickly calm down and distract Tubbo.

Why is this the most handy, you may ask?

Because Clay streams and does youtube for a living.

He’s pretty popular too, with 19 million subscribers and a great community. Which means that recording and streaming is more of a hassle when there’s a baby having a meltdown in the other room.

He originally bought the apartment because it has three bedrooms including the office, and he planned on leaving the spare bedroom for when his family visits.

But now, it’s Tubbo’s room.

And Tubbo’s room is right next to his office.

Convenient, right?

Not really.

He has his office mostly soundproof, so his fans haven’t caught on to him having a kid yet, but he can still hear Tubbo occasionally through the walls.

And, while Tubbo typically sleeps through the night (thank god), when he  _ does _ cry, he really cries. Clay’s had to get used to the full on screaming, thrashing around, and pouting. Which, as you can imagine, hasn’t been easy.

Time passes, however, and by the time he’s had Tubbo for a full month he’s got it down pretty well (he thinks). He met this nice British lady in the elevator while taking Tubbo to the park, and she told him about her son who’s just about Tubbo’s age, and they’ve got a play-date set for that Wednesday evening.

But, alas, he can’t avoid taking Tubbo for a check-up forever. It’s necessary, and his mother has been nagging him about it for the last couple days, saying that he should just get him checked out to be safe.

And he can’t argue with that, so he finds himself throwing on a lime green hoodie and a pair of jeans one morning, putting Tubbo in a little matching outfit. (He promised himself he wouldn’t be one of those parents, but he’s failing miserably.)

His appointment is at 10 am, but he’s leaving at 9:15 so that he can stop by the coffee place down the street and get himself a latte, and Tubbo a little jar of strawberry baby food (the place is a little family run business, and Tubbo loves their homemade jars of mush, for some reason).

After he acquires the items from the store, he pulls into a parking spot at the park and sits in the backseat with Tubbo, feeding him little spoonfuls and taking sips of his own latte in between scoops. He lets them sit there in peace until the jar is empty, moving back into the front seat and driving the short distance left to the doctor. 

Once he unbuckles Tubbo and secures him on his hip, he walks into the building in front of him. The outside of the building is unsuspecting enough, but when he walks in it’s clear what the building is. With the pastel decorations and baby toys littered around the waiting room, it’s inviting to say the least.

Tubbo seems to like it too, gently nodding his head as they walk up to the check-in counter.

The lady at the front desk is nice, with shoulder-length pink hair and an accent he can’t recognize. Her name tag reads ‘Niki’. That’s a pretty name, and Clay makes sure to relay the compliment aloud.

She lets them know that they'll be called back shortly, and after letting Tubbo push around one of the tiny plastic cars in the waiting room for a few minutes and liking a bunch of fanart on twitter, they get called back into a pastel purple themed room to wait for the nurse. He sits on the lifted table with Tubbo in his lap, letting Tubbo poke at his fingers while they wait.

Babies are so funky sometimes.

Roughly ten minutes later, Clay hears the door click open, and he’s not ready for who walks in. It’s a guy in a white coat that has a tiny cow on the front pocket, and his jet black hair is almost shoulder length, styled to look similar to a mullet. He has a white bandana that matches his coat running through his hair, but Clay can’t tell where it starts and ends in the fluffy mess that is this guy’s hair.

And he’s  _ handsome _ . Clay feels like he’s one of those guys that you could take home to your mother, but he also radiates chaotic energy.

It’s strange, but his presence is welcome by any means.

“Hey! I’m Nick, and I’m your nurse for today! I’m just here to get some basic information for this little guys chart and run the basic tests.” His voice is smooth, and Clay finds himself nodding along mindlessly to every word that leaves his mouth.

“So what’s the patient's name?”

“Uh- Toby.”

“And the last name?”

Fuck.

“So we’re getting right into the tough questions, huh?” He tries to make his voice come out joking, but he knows it sounds more nervous than anything.

Nick raises a single eyebrow. “Do you not know?” His voice is free from judgement, but he still looks confused nonetheless.

“Not legally. I obviously know my last name, but the person that carried the child just left him on my doorstep about a month ago and all i got was ‘Toby’ and no last name, so-” He cuts himself off, realizing belatedly that he’s rambling.

“I see, well you should maybe go and get that sorted, maybe get it legally changed to yours if it’s not already? I’m not sure, but for now we can move on. Uh- date of birth?”

“That’s another one that’s tricky, but when I got him the note said he was two weeks old so-” Clay mentally does the math before sharing his estimate with Nick.

Nick nods slowly, writing it down on his clipboard before moving on, the two of them running through the basic questions until- “Does the mother have any family history of any types of diseases?”

Clay freezes. 

Shit.

“It was a guy, actually. And if I’m being totally honest, I’m not sure. I only know the basic stuff about him like first and last name, age, stuff like that. We weren’t very close so- you get it.”

Nick looks deep in thought for a moment before he seems to come to a realization, seemingly erasing and then re-writing a couple things on his chart.

“Okay I think that’s all the questions we’ve got for now, so it’s time to actually check out this little guy’s health!”

Clay visibly relaxes a bit at this, he wasn’t expecting to be so clueless about Tubbo’s- or George’s- personal information.

You learn something new every day, he supposes.

Or maybe you don’t- He’s going to stop himself there before he gets confused.

Nick starts doing the basic check-up things, like checking Tubbo’s heartbeat and taking his temperature.

It’s calm, and Tubbo seems to like Nick well enough.

When they finish, Nick gets Tubbo a little lollipop from the jar on one of the counters, making sure it’s not cherry, before telling Clay that everything seems to be perfectly fine. He rests a hand on Clay’s shoulder (when did they get so close?) and tells him how good of a job he’s doing considering his situation. When he pulls away he takes a slip of paper and hands it to Clay, telling him to call him if anything happens with Tubbo, or if he just wants to chat.

Now, don’t get me wrong, the advance is welcome, but Clay can’t help but smile a little at the irony as he drives home with Tubbo. What are the odds that your baby’s doctor gives you his number out of the blue like that? Surely not very high.

Not that Clay isn’t familiar with- ahem- unlikely odds.

But that’s a story for another time.

Once they get home, Clay turns on some cartoons in the living room and gives Tubbo a couple toys from his toy box before going into a quieter room to order a pizza. He’s been meaning to try this old brick-oven pizza shop downtown, so he places an order for a Hawaiian pizza, going back out into the living room.

He plays bee vs. dinosaur with Tubbo (which has no right to be as fun as it is considering its a made-up game with plushies) for a while before there's a quick knock on the door. Pushing himself up, he brushes off his hands and opens the door. It’s just the pizza guy, so he hands over a reasonable tip and takes the pizza, sitting on a stool by the counter so as to not make a mess.

By the time night falls, he’s got Tubbo tucked away safely in bed with a bee plushie, and he’s just finishing editing a video. Sitting back and stretching, he decides to upload it tomorrow and head to bed for the night.

He changes into a pair of pajama pants, checks on Tubbo one last time, and heads off to bed.

\- - -

Tonight’s the night.

After that first visit, Clay and Nick had started talking, and Clay was surprised to find that they actually hit it off really well.

So tonight he’s letting Tubbo stay with his friend Tommy (the son of the woman from the elevator) while he and Nick go to a fancy restaurant uptown. Mrs. Innit’s a lovely woman, and he trusts that she’ll take good care of Tubbo considering she has in the past.

Glancing in the mirror one last time, and unbuttoning just one more button on his dress shirt, he has to say, he looks good.

And he feels good, too.

Leaving the apartment, Clay gets into his car and starts driving. He’s always loved driving, and while it’s not the same driving around in a big city as driving down a highway in Florida, it’s still nice, and he takes comfort in it.

And then he remembers what he’s going out for, and butterflies flutter around in his stomach. 

Nick.

Fluffy black hair, deep green eyes, ‘I’m hot as fuck and I know it’ Nick.

Clay lets out a squeal (a very manly one, he’ll have you know) and presses down on the gas pedal slightly harder. 

He’s excited, if that wasn’t clear enough already.

They’re supposed to meet somewhere nice, and Clay’s reserved a special table out alone on a balcony overlooking the city.

Not too shabby for a first date, if he does say so himself.

He gets there a couple minutes early, taking his seat at the table. There’s a nice unscented candle in the center of the table, with a dark red rose laying beside it.

It’s perfect.

He just hopes Nick feels the same way.

He spaces out for a moment, and it’s only to the sound of a soft gasp that he’s brought back to reality.

When he looks up, his breath is stolen. 

Nick is wearing an outfit similar to Clay’s, with a burnt orange shirt on instead, and his hair is styled a little messier than normal. 

Wow.

“You really did all of this?” Nick’s voice is soft, almost in awe as he takes in the view.

“I wanted it to be perfect, sorry if it’s a little much.”

“No, no it’s perfect. Not too much at all.”

Clay smiles softly as Nick takes his seat across from him, and Clay links their hands together on the table.

He sees Nick blush slightly, and just like that, they fall into soft small talk.

A waitress comes by shortly after, and they both order their own respective steaks, as well as a bottle of wine for Nick. He obviously doesn’t plan to drink the whole thing, but he’s taking an uber to and from the restaurant, so it’s not a concern. Nick asks if he’d like any, but Clay lets him know that he doesn’t drink, and is abstinent from it. Thankfully, Nick doesn’t press, and even though it’s basic human decency, it makes Clay go all soft.

Needless to say, dinner goes great, and as they near the end, they stand by the balcony together, looking out over the city. 

Clay hardly registers how it happens, but it feels natural as they both lean in, sharing a soft kiss. It’s typically not Clay’s style to do anything on the first date, but this feels  _ different _ . As they pull away, Clay really takes Nick in, cheeks covered in a soft blush, eyelids heavy over his eyes, and half of his face illuminated by the light of the candle still burning away on the table.

He’s beautiful.

\- - -

Once he gets home, drunk off of the sheer feeling of love, he immediately crashes onto the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes.

He’s smiling like an idiot, but Tubbo’s away for the night so there’s no one there to call him out for it.

He had a rough start here in New York, but now that he’s got Tubbo and Nick, he thinks it’s going to be more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest a sequel/series for this one is highly likely because I feel like there's so much more I could do with this au. Let me know if that's something you'd be interested in, and have a nice day! All kudos and comments are appreciated :D


End file.
